Another Busy Day on the Engines - Thomas 1 (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Here is the second song in Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Houdini the Magician - Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Molly the Yellow Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Stanley the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Dark - Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Antitoons - Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) (from Thomas and Friends) *Moskito - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *Livingstones - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Hunters - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Boco the Green Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Dark Rayman - Evil Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Sax - Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) *Mr. Stone - Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) (with his goblins as an extra) *Space Mama - Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) (with Flotsam and Jetsam, who are the two pirates) *Mr. Skops - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan and Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) (with Mr. Smee and Tick Tock as extras) *Rayman's Instructor - Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) *and more Transcript *Casey Jones: Good morning, children! *Chorus: Good morning! *Casey Jones: I'm so pleased to see you here, And welcome, every one of you, To the station I am here. Yes, everything is ready, From the branchline to the main, It's another busy day, Another busy day on the engines. Good morning, I hope you're having fun. I really must get on now, I've got a railroad to run. Platforms to be swept, The sheds all clean, And the doors are to be swept again. *All: It's another busy day, Another busy day on the engines. Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy day! Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, It's another busy day on the engines. *Casey Jones:: Very good, everyone. Good morning! *Chorus: Good morning! *Casey Jones: The sun is getting high, *Chorus: And soon, the steam will all help us, As we're rising to the sky. Yes, everything is going from, The branchline to the main. It's another busy day. It's another busy day on the engines. Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! It's another busy day on the engines. Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! It's another busy day on the engines. Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, It's a very special day on the trains. Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! It's a very special day on the train. Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! It's a very special day, a very special day on the trains. A very special day on the trains. Category:Julian Bernardino